


Help, I've Fallen In Love And I Can't Get Over It!

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Cameos, Declarations Of Love, Dumb Gay Bitches - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, excessive amounts of cameos, morgana be simpin, no beta we die like men, possibly (●´ω｀●)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro Akechi has a painfully obvious crush on the endearingly snarky barista at Leblanc.Everyone can tell.No one tells him they can.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann but it's minor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. Almost Burnt My Apartment Complex Down Haha... Whoops...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentovii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentovii/gifts).



> So I died, I have no excuse for that. I'm a terribly incompetent person and writer, so expect slow updates and slower developments. I'm so sorry you had to read this.
> 
> Anyways these bitches are dumb and gay what's new
> 
> Also expect a startling amount of characters from other fandoms.

"I think I'm gonna vomit," Goro whispered, his head barely lifted over the toilet bowl. He felt absolutely sick, from both the nausea swirling in his stomach and the embarrassment of his older coworker witnessing the consequences of his very poorly made decisions. Sae held his hair reluctantly, while they both silently prayed that Goro's fainting spell had already passed. 

"And _why_ are you going to vomit?" Sae exasperatedly reminded him. Her eyes were half lidded. Akechi was a smart kid, but honestly, she doesn't know how he's already survived this long. Especially when this isn't the first time in this circumstance. 

"...Because I ate—"

"Because you ate expired ramen," She chided as she pulled his hair a little harder than intended. Goro winced lightly from the pain. "And _why_ did you eat expired ramen?"

"...Because I didn't—"

"Because you didn't sleep yesterday." Goro groaned in embarrassment, tilting his head away from Sae's unrelentingly annoyed gaze. Her glare was so hard it was almost tangible, one could cut through it with a knife.

Today was a terrible day for Akechi Goro so far, and it has yet to even start.

And it can all be traced to yesterday.

Unusual for her, Sae had called him on the phone last night to _"discuss"_ about injustices in modern Tokyo with Masayoshi Shido rising to power. So like the caring coworker and almost friend Goro is, he traveled the whole way to join her and they sat together on the floor of the Niijima household's living room complaining. And complain they did as they yelled until it was almost night and Goro had to make his way home before he could get jumped by another girl with a machete.

Which ended with Goro riled up for the rest of the night. _Stupid Shido, who does he think he is? Especially when his ugly bald head was worth less than the dust on the floor of a Big Bang Burger?_ His train of thought was swarmed with only resentment and bubbling anger, unwittingly leaving himself on autopilot when he had been cooking ramen, but instead he succumbed to his anger towards stupid Shido who had to ruin everything with his stupid politics and his stupid face.

Leading to Goro almost burning his house down because he couldn't keep his pyromaniac tendencies in check. _Fuck Shido._ The leftover ramen in the fridge from yesterday was good enough, he supposed, even though the container specified that it should be finished the day it was delivered, there was little stability in his life that stopped him from eating it anyways.

And then Goro woke up in the middle of the night feeling ready to throw up his guts and cry. Sae, bless her soul, begrudgingly got out of bed to drive the distance to Goro's apartment complex, for at least some form of emotional support if not anything else. 

Luckily for him, he had managed to throw up all that was harming his insides before Sae reached his house and promptly cleaned it up so that she wouldn't witness him embarrass himself more. But yet Goro still felt the lingering effects of nauseating pain when Sae rung the doorbell, so he let her in before barely making it into the bathroom clutching his stomach. 

And here they were, illuminated by the magnificence of the crack of dawn. One almost young adult dumbass in his pajamas hunched over a toilet, and one adult woman who was also in her pajamas and three breaths away from pummeling her friend into the ground for being an idiot at ass-o'clock in the morning.

They both chose to blame Shido, because he's stupid.

"I think my nausea's passed," Goro muttered, "Thank you for assisting me, Niijima-san,"

"You're welcome." Sae sighed, a simple 'no problem' would've sufficed but she felt that the lethargic irritation in her voice should be vocalized to a mild extent. "I'll be making my leave soon, hopefully _before_ Makoto discovers I'm gone," After pausing, she added, "Don't make the same mistake again,"

Goro chuckled, "I won't, don't worry about me Niijima-san. I'm more than capable of handling myself," Sae affixed him with a sharp look. "Today says otherwise," she said with a hidden tone in her voice, and Goro had little time to muster up the will of not cowering in fear.

She sighed, "I'll see you in the office, I'll be going now," Her footsteps echoed in the rather empty house as she stepped quietly out the bathroom, followed by Goro rushing to her side. "Ah! Allow me to walk you to your car, it's only five o'clock, Niijima-san!" He blurted. It was with good intentions at the very least, as there's no guarantee no one _wouldn't_ be jumped in the middle of the night. Especially by a machete-wielding female.

"...As long as you don't continue to make a fool of yourself at this hour," She relented. He sighed internally, it's already embarrassing enough with her present in the first place. _Why does she have to keep bringing it up?_

The walk to Sae's car was slightly awkward, as neither of them bothered to speak within the duration it took to get all the way from Goro's apartment to the parking lot next door. They bid farewell to each other before Sae left.

"Goodbye, Niijima-san, I'll see you at work," Goro waved. "You mean see you in a few hours?" She replied, obviously amused at their mutual tiredness, even though only one of them would be facing consequence for it.

"Yes, yes. I'll see you later, goodbye!" As he ran away like the coward he is, Goro's hasty exit back to the apartment without being spotted was successful, and he could finally rest in the comfort of his mattress.

Yes, comfort.

That meant nothing.

Because he could stop thinking about STUPID SHIDO.

Needless to say, dear Goro did not get any more sleep, especially because the sun was rising and work is starting much sooner than anyone wants it to. He barely managed to pay attention, but didn't mind, as his deadlines were far from today, and he could just pull another all-nighter again so that it'll look like he cared more than he ever could. So needless to say, work was a total breeze.

Which was absolutely a lie by the way, a lie that led Goro to a quaint, yet clearly older backstreet café. 

_Leblanc, huh?_ He thought to himself.

Maybe it'll be worth it. It looks fairly decent despite the apparent lack of customers. The plants outside the window were clearly well cared for, and he could see that the inside was clean and uncluttered. Even if it might not be as popular as other cafés, it should be at least a _little_ worth it, right?

Tentatively, he lets himself in. A small jingle from the bell above the door rings as he opens the glass door, bringing himself the attention of a sweet looking elderly couple and a... _really_ cute barista. His jet black hair was messy, but it almost seems intentional, with the way his curls seemed to bounce after he propped himself up off the counter at the sight of an unfamiliar face.

Of course, Goro did not giggle quietly when he saw the mysterious male not even bother to widen his eyes in surprise, before turning around to yell dramatically in the direction of the kitchen. Goro Akechi is not a giggly fool, it simply felt much nicer to not be gawked at.

Uh-huh. Niijima wouldn't believe that pathetic excuse at all, and his gut told him that she can and will question him thoroughly some time soon.

He watched the barista boy cup his hands around his mouth, "Sojiro, we got a special customer!" He shouted, before leaning on the counter, _winking_ at Goro, before chuckling charmingly to himself.

"Hello, Mr. _Detective Prince,_ sir. What can I do for you today?"

 _~~Ah yes, just take me right now and step on me.~~ Oh dear. _

Today would be a terrible day for Akechi Goro, and it was going to be the fault of some hot barista in an awfully homey cafe.

But maybe he should thank himself for yesterday. Goro thinks, just because.


	2. I Don't Gotta Know If You're Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi Goro is a dumb gay and Akira takes full advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head says Shuake but my heart says Akiryu I'm so sorry. This has no predetermined plot. I just listen to music and words come out
> 
> Have fun

_Mister... Mister... Detective Prince?_

_Wait... He was acknowledging... him..?_

_Wait, wait no, no no no no no._

"Was the Mister thing too much?" The other boy teased.

_WAIT WAIT I'M NOT READY PLEASE DON'T TALK TO ME YET._ His internal monologue begged.

"Mr. Detective? You know some English right? Prince-chan? Akechi-sama? Akechi-sama, are you okay?"

_OH SHIT—_

"Ah yeah, apologies for that. I was just admiring the quaint decor," Goro excused in his albeit well concealed panicking. _Wait, how long was the guy talking? Did he try to initiate conversation already? Where'd the elderly couple go? When did he put on glasses? How long did he zone out?!_

"I'm not a thing, you know, so usually people don't consider me part of the scenery," The inky black curls of his hair shifted as the boy chuckled, "I'm glad you found my face so worthwhile though," Goro's internal systems were all going haywire feeling every ounce of blood rushing to his cheeks. His brain struggling to keep up as his heart pounded tirelessly. 

Ah yes, this is how Goro dies. He can picture the headlines already. 

__

__

"...Sir?"

Akechi Goro dropped dead due to rampant unchecked homosexuality! 

"Sir!"

Oh the tragedy, may as well just stroll into the ocean's abyss and declare himself a missing persons. 

"Akechi-sama!"

Niijima-san wouldn't mind, would she?

"HEY!"

"Ah! Sorry," Goro Akechi, the truly pitiful soul being as embarrassed as he was, apologized for what seemed to be the ninth time. The boy behind the counter sighed, before repeating himself slowly, "Hello sir, my name is Kurusu Akira, what would you like to order?" _Was he mad? Was he mad at Goro for not answering? For zoning out so often? For being very painstakingly obvious that's he's attracted to him?_

"Well, what do you offer?" _Dumb bitch, dumbest bitch alive. Unprofessionally stupid, dumb dumb bitch. That wasn't even remotely smooth!_ Finally, onyx orbs lit up, which Goro no longer took as a good sign, he definitely couldn't after the last mockery of his actions made him want to bolt and die. "We sell really good curry, I'll go make some for you," Were his parting words, before he ran into the kitchen, and suspiciously with his phone in hand.

Goro lightly punched himself in the face, struck by the impulse to run away. But the barista was making curry for him, he can't just leave like that! He resigned himself to fate, seating himself on the stool in front of him, letting his mind wander as he patiently waited.

It only took a bit of time before the bespectacled male across from him made his way back with a plate of freshly made curry in his hands, gently placing them down with utensils neatly wrapped in tissues. "Enjoy," He smiled, before pulling out his phone again and trotting to the door, "And excuse me," He pardoned himself before exiting Leblanc.

Goro ate the warm curry slowly, enjoying the taste while observing the interior of the cafe properly. _That's a lot of beans._ He took note, admiring the selection in front of him. _That's neat._

Akira on the other hand was inwardly giggling hysterically to himself as he walked the streets of Yongen-Jaya in uniform, phone in hand as it rung wildly with nostalgia to the jingle of Junes. He stared at his contact's nickname as he masked his amusement. 

**my bro. my homie.** It read, before the telltale ding sounded.

"What's up, Akira?" 

"Yeah, Bakamoto, we need to talk," The curly haired boy snarked.

"Quit callin' me that man! It's annoying!" Akira could hear the contempt from the other side of the line, which was unimpressive.

"Then maybe Niku-kun should stop addressing me so informally, people might get the wrong idea," 

"Niku-kun's not better! And—"

"So anyways, oniku-sama," He interrupted, oh, the wonders of superiority. "The ace defective _himself_ has made an appearance at the feet of yours truly," Akira said dramatically, making expressive hand gestures that everyone except for the intended viewer could see.

...

"Eh?" Ryuji responded, confused.

"Congrats, Dragon-tan! You can finally call him sketchy 'Kechi to his face!" He said brightly.

"Hold on hold on hold on, whaddya mean the guy's at your feet?" Ryuji asked for clarification, in clear disbelief, though he may not admit it.

"I mean, my dear Ryujicchi, that I think that we may have encountered a fellow homosexual, and that he may or may not be interested in _me."_ The black haired male emphasized the me part, dragging it out tauntingly.

__

__

"So what you're saying is, _the Akechi Goro,_ has a crush on you," Ryuji said, and he said it with such doubt. _How rude of him._

"I mean, he just walked into Leblanc a few minutes ago and then stared at my face for a good 30 seconds so that seems pretty telling," Akira admitted.

"Maybe you're just way uglier than you wanna admit?"

"I can recognize gay panic when I see it, you wouldn't understand, you disgusting heterosexual." He sassed, ruthlessly and proud.

"Hey!" A disgruntled Ryuji shouted.

"In all seriousness," Akira added, "He was extremely obvious, you should've seen his face."

"I don't know if I can believe ya there but okay, send me a selfie later so I know you ain't pulling my leg," Akira could hear his bleach blond friend's dumb grin from through the phone screen. Now that was impressive. 

"I would never do that to my dear Ryu-chin," He mocked, voice heavy as if he was crying. "But I will return back to Leblanc promptly to deliver my nudes,"

"I didn't ask for nUDEs— I asked for a selfie!" Ryuji was clearly flustered, as he yelled loud enough for his voice to come out grainy through the phone speaker.

"Rest assured I will be nude in the selfie, and so will Akechi-kun be," Charcoal orbs deadpanned.

"Jesus Aki, you're gonna kill me one day." Ryuji sounded exasperated. Good.

"Pfft, Aki's such a lame nickname _bro,"_ And Akira could never resist a good old smug smirk of his own.

"Wh— hey!"

"I'll call you later, I love you," 

"Y-you wHAT—" 

Akira hung up.

And thus started phase one of the ever evolving plan to seduce Akechi Goro. 

This is gonna be an absolute disaster. He can tell. 

_Well it's okay._ Our dear ebony-haired protagonist reasoned, plotting to himself as he started jogging back to Leblanc. 

_It's not like he can catch feelings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I made Akechi kin Yachi I'm so sorry


End file.
